


i need your love inside of mine

by kinkyhux



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Asphyxiation, BDSM, Choking, Consensual Violence, Handcuffs, Humiliation kink, M/M, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyhux/pseuds/kinkyhux
Summary: Danny and Steve let off some steam by getting down and dirty.





	i need your love inside of mine

**Author's Note:**

> some self-indulgent pwp. might do a few more of these w/ different pain kinks. lmk w/ comments & kudos if u enjoyed this & want more!

Danny takes off his tie, sets it on the bed. After the first button of his shirt comes off, a hand snakes its way around his throat, pressing him back. Steve laughs quietly and adjusts his grip around his throat, tighter. Danny thinks he can feel the pulse of his thumb, or maybe it's his own. A fast, frantic thumping.

Steve's free hand undoes his shirt, the button of his pants, takes Danny's cock into his hand and puts the same sweet pressure on it as is on his neck. His lips against the shell of his ear, deep breaths. His whole body pressing into him from behind.

"You're so sensitive," Steve whispers, takes a small bite of his ear and kisses the skin behind it. Danny puts his hands on the one at his pants and the one at his neck, helping them both. "So eager."

Danny tries to move away, just for a moment, and Steve is one step ahead--is always ahead of him--and is pressing him into the bed, both hands at his throat, straddling him. Danny looks up at him with a rueful smirk, his cheeks rosy. Steve takes his hands away and runs them down his torso, scrapes his blunt nails into his skin. Danny breathes hard and fast beneath him, and then stops, watching him intently as his takes his cock into his hands and runs his thumb slowly along the head. Danny jerks, reaches a hand out to grad Steve's arm.

"Fuck you," Danny says, voice barely audible.

"You holding your fucking breath, Danno?" Steve asks, amused. "You fucking masochist."

"You know it." He laughs, but then Steve gives one long, slow stroke to his dick and he's moaning. He feels so light and so good and he wraps his hand around Steve's and forces him to give Danny what he wants. Steve gives in, watching Danny squirm and shiver and ramble.

Steve couldn't wait any longer and hopped off of the bed to undress. Danny complained the entire time. "Don't touch yourself. Hands above your head. I'll take care of yours." Danny rolled his eyes but followed orders.

Once they're both undressed, Danny finds himself being comfortably placed on Steve's thighs with two warm hands gripping his hips. "I want you to fuck me," Danny says quietly, tracing the tattoo on Steve's arm absentmindedly.

"And?"

"And? And, I want it to be good? What do you mean, and?"

"You want me to tie you up? Behind your back? Spread you open, to the bed frame?" Danny whispers  _fuck_ and adjusts himself, digging his fingers into Steve's bicep. "I could handcuff you, force you onto your knees and fuck you into the bed. Take you against the wall." Danny kisses him, whimpers into his mouth. His body is hot with lust, and he runs his fingers through his hair, presses their bodies together impatiently."What's the matter? You got a better idea?"

"I want to ride you," Danny says uncomfortably. His heart thuds with embarrassment. "I want you to just look at me, touch me. Fucking hit me. Choke me. Please. God damn it, please." He closes his eyes, leaning back and waiting for Steve to laugh at him or even worse, patronize him. Instead, Steve lowers himself down onto the bed and puts his hands behind his head, giving Danny a once-over.

"You have no idea how unbelievably attractive you are, do you?"

"You have no idea how much I don't want to wait for you to get a move on. I'm waiting, Danny."

Danny crawls awkwardly over to the pillows, takes a bottle of lube and goes back in between Steve's legs. "I do love when you help me with this part."

"Yeah, but you're also a slut."

"Fuck."

"See?"

Danny's wrist grew sore and he took his hand away, using it instead to slick Steve's cock, which was flushed and stoically waiting. "How can you be so impulsive twenty-four-seven, but find the strength to just lie there and watch?"

"Not too different from what you usually do--"

"Don't. Start."

The first time Danny settles down onto his dick, there's white hot pain. He groans, throws his head back, his fingers grappling to Steve's hips for support. A few minutes later, his thrusts are smooth, slow, and it's taking everything in him not to let go.

Steve's fingers trail lightly across Danny's skin, scrape down his thighs and over his nipples. He wraps a hand loosely around Danny's cock, makes him shake with need. "You trying to make me go crazy?"

"Hell yeah." Danny pointedly lowers himself as slowly as he can manage, the muscles in his legs tensing.

"Selfish bitch," Steve groans, his hips snapping up hard into him.

"Yeah?" Danny speeds up. "Am I?" He goes back to a languid draw, rolling his hips back and forth as he fucks himself on Steve's dick, feeling the whole world slow down with him.

Steve's voice cuts in, ice cold, "My fucking whore."

"I know you are but what--" Steve smacks his cheek with a loud clap, and Danny's hand flies up to hold it. "Fuck!"

"Faster, babe. Go faster."

Danny looks into his eyes, heated and pupils wide, and growls, "No." He pulls himself all the way off, feeling clever and a little frustrated. Until Steve takes the opportunity to switch their positions and press Danny face down into the bed, one hand holding his wrists in place at the small of his back. "You move and I swear."

"What?" Danny dares, breathless. Steve lands a blow hard on his ass, the skin immediately blushing. He waits a few seconds, savors the yelp of pain and pleasure, and spanks him again. "Fuck, Steve," Danny shouts, and tries to break away. "Oh, fuck. Just fuck me, Steve. Come on."

"Wait."

A few seconds later, cold metal is snapping around his wrists unforgivingly, and Steve forces his face into the mattress again.

"You have no idea how hot you are, Danny. No idea how bad I want you." He pulls Danny up by the handcuffs and his hair, presses his chest to Danny's back. His dick rests against Danny's ass, and he thrusts a few times impulsively, needing so much more. "No. Fucking. Idea."

"I've got an idea," Danny says, grinding into him as best as he can. "Fuck me, Steve. Now."

He thrusts into him smoothly, finding a ruthless rhythm and sticking to it. He's never fucked someone like this, and it's amazing, and his hand fits perfectly around Danny's neck, taking away his breath until he has to let go, until Danny wants to scream but has to catch his breath first. And just when he's gained some control back, he does it again. Danny comes, eyes closed and mouth hanging open in bliss.

Steve picks up the pace, helps Danny through his orgasm and then lays into him, taking Danny's breath away without touching his throat. Danny tightens around him, and Steve comes hard, seeing stars.

“Steve, take these off so we can clean up.”

He does, and Danny takes a few moments to stretch, looking into a mirror across the room and touching what look like the beginnings of bruises at his collar bone.

Steve wraps his arms around him, teething and kissing at his neck, over the bruises. “These are gonna be so sexy, Danno.”

“I know.”

“I was afraid I was gonna kill you,” Steve whispers, presses his face into Danny’s shoulder.

Danny chuckles and peels himself away, kissing him briefly. “Good.”

“You’re crazy, Danny,” Steve said, threw in a long, lazy kiss. “Both are.”


End file.
